The Amidships
The amidships, or floor 2 as its called houses most of the important rooms and equitment. It contains The Secuirty office, The Teleporter room, The Mainframe room, The Bridge, The Cockpit, The Armory, The janitor room, The medbay, and the cargo room. History While the ship was being built, careful thought was put into into it to make it as slick as possible. With the comms being moved downstairs to the Mainframe room due to space constraints and security concerns, the amidships is the most traversed of the area, but at the same time the most dangerous with turrets around every corner. The medbay and cargo room are to the south, while the Mainframe room is to the north. The cockpit is directly east while the armory and janitor room is roughly NW. The teleporter room, and security room share the right middle, while the Bridge is to the left middle. Engr. Steve made sure that the teleporter room and the Brdige were tightly controlled to make sure nothing bad could happen, unfortunately this poses a great risk the inhabitants. Due to the rushed nature of the ship the Mainframe is missing most of its capabilities, like auto-targeting crimes, however its core ability to alert the crew to events outside the ship is good enough for the crew to take care of the ship. Security office The Security office houses one of two targeting panels in the ship, the other being stored in the bridge. The Targeting panel allows for anyone with a Security keycard or Captain keycard to target a player for the ship's security to murder. However due to the rushed nature of the ship, there is a cooldown period between each target. The console can also be used to upgrade security to increase its damage and range. The other targeting panel is in the Bridge, where captain can access and use it. There is also a camera panel in this room that allows the person near it to look at the cameras that are all over the ship, these can be used to check on certain locations, to either see if its infested, being sabotaged, or a crime being committed. Security is usually the only one in here as its their office, however some times lieutenant or captain, also show up in this room for a variety of reasons. Teleporter room This room is one of the few things in the ship that wasn't rushed, the teleporter room was created to make sure that its inhabitants could warp on board the ship and warp off board the ship for any reason. This room is where everyone spawns and can go on to do their job, or infest the ship. This room is of little importance except when the ship makes it the boarder sector, in which they can be teleported aboard the border patrol ship to be saved, or elimanated depending if they were alien or not. Mainframe room The mainframe room contains the mainframe, the comms, and another Camera panel. The main feature of the room, the mainframe, alerts most of the ship to various problems, like the ship being under attack, or when creatures of another realm board the ship. The mainframe can be upgraded to be able to scan, increasing income or being able to purge the vents. The other building in the room is the comm system, or communication system. This allows people to talk to each other from beyond the radio distance, which is very small. The alien can either infest it, cutting comm between players, but allow them to hear it and talk through, or being able to kill it so that no one can talk through it. The Bridge The Bridge is where the captain controls the ship. The bridge houses the other targeting console, as well as a camera panel. The bridge is surrounded on all sides by multiple turrets, stopping most incursion into the bridge. The place also has the system console. The system console can be used to unlock/lock any door, ping areas on a map, purge the vents, or scan the ship for aliens/humans. The bridge is vastly important for the ship operations otherwise an alien can easily abuse it to their advantage, allowing them to lock and unlock doors on a whim The Cockpit The cockpit is where the pilot can control the ship, it houses a control console, allowing a player to fly the ship. To fly the ship, either reaction engines need to be bought, or engineer needs to divert power to the engines. The engines can also be fried to stop all movement of the ship.